Haunting Echoes
by nlightnd
Summary: What if Mai, at the age of nineteen, met Gene before he died? She discovers a secret that ties her to him, and his brother, Naru. What will become of the them especially once the past is revealed? Pairings: Gene/Mai and Naru/Mai. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently had the opportunity to watch Ghost Hunt and immediately became hooked! I've read several stories on and decided I would give it a try. One thing I will say that I don't plan on following the manga (as I haven't read it) but I might use some events from the anime. I plan on using a little thing called my imagination that sits wrapped up tight within my brain. ;) Sorry, I just had to let it out for those of you who are sticklers for OOCness and such. This is your only warning.

For now, this is rated T for suggestive adult themes and mild language, but it could go up in later chapters. Also, I'm planning on centering this story on the Naru/Mai pairing, however I know it starts out with a little different pairing. Just be patient with me.

_Italics_- Signifies dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt nor anything affiliated with it, however I can dream. :)

Echoes

Chapter 1: A Strange Dream

June 20th.......

Slamming the door to her apartment with disgust, nineteen year old Mai Taniyama walked tiredly to her dining room table and placed her purse, keys and jacket carefully on its wooden surface.

Why today? She'd had such a horrible day and it wasn't even a Monday.

First there'd been a dream, which she couldn't remember half the details. Only that she felt immense fear and pain....and darkness. So much darkness. Rubbing her forehead gently, feeling the presence of a headache Mai quickly took some Tylenol, swallowing it with a glass of water before heading to her room. Skip supper. She just wasn't hungry.

The rest of her day replayed in her head despite her protests while she changed. While driving to her cousin's house, she'd had a flat tire and her car broke down. Everything she'd touched had fallen from her fingers, easily pronouncing her a klutz, which she really wasn't; then when she and her cousin, Kai, had gone to town for shopping and lunch for one of their rare visits, they'd been rear-ended by a man conducting a meeting via his cell phone. Idiot! Didn't people realize that cell phones weren't supposed to be utilized while driving?

After brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed wearily and pulled the covers up to her chest, praying her sleep would be dreamless. If only she could be so lucky. If only.

Breathing slowly and deeply, she felt the edges of darkness approaching. Relaxing her body she allowed it to take hold and she fell willingly into its waiting grasp.

...................................................................................................................................................................

_Feeling a presence, sensing someone, or some thing, watching her, Mai slowly opened her eyes. There, before her, was a very tall, gorgeous guy. He had black hair worn a little bit longer than most guys, his physique lean and long. But what caught her breath was his eyes; he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Had she died and gone to heaven? Who was he?_

"_Ah, so you finally decided to wake." he said with a smile. _

_Okay, she thought, I'm dead. I'm really dead. _

"_No, you're not dead." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he reached out and pulled her closer. _

_Bewildered, she asked, "Who are you, and where am I?" She felt her legs trembling underneath her, evidence of the shock she'd undergone, and the shock of being so close to this boy so handsome that words defied her, and him._

"_I'm Gene. I've been waiting for you, Mai. I've been waiting a long time." he confessed. His voice was confident and soft, but not to soft._

_Wait!? How could he know my name? We've just met, yet I haven't given him my name. Please tell me I don't have a stalker? That's all I'd need now, she whined. Somehow the lunatic fringe always managed to locate her. Couldn't she even have a good dream? Or was fate determined to much that for her as well? Her mouth opened to ask another question when his finger touched her lips stopping all sound._

"_I'm pyschic. That's how I know what you're thinking; besides, the questions are always so transparent; they're always the same." He gestured around the darkness, "Don't be afraid. This is nothing but a dream, Mai. Nothing can harm you here. You are safe. You're with me", he added mysteriously._

_Mai felt her head spinning in multiple directions. At least this dream wasn't going south for the moment, and at least she wasn't getting hurt. It was pleasant enough. However, Gene was an stranger but he seemed nice enough. That old American saying came back with a vengeance: what something or someone seems is often different from what really is. So....would reality screw this dream like it had her life? She held her breath, hoping for the opposite._

"_So why are we here?" she asked, her mind boggled. This had never happened before. Sure, she'd had dreams. Didn't everybody? But Mai had the clairvoyant type of dreams, or dreams that just never made sense and nothing ever came of them. Mostly, her dreams came true; sometimes they frightened her with their intensity, their images and the knowledge that accompanied them. The knowledge that something would happen, and unfortunately that meant horrible things happened to those she knew best. And having to deal with the fallout of these dreams drained her; at times made her want to become a recluse so maybe she'd never again see a friend hurt like that._

_The fact that this guy was here, now....Curiosity had her. This was big! Meeting someone else in her dreams, someone like herself....there was so much she wanted to ask Gene and she was uncertain where to start._

"_How about the beginning, Mai. Let's start there." _

_Gene smiled gently at the quirky young woman, her wavy brown hair tousled from her fingers, which lightly ran through the shoulder-length locks in her nervousness. He took her hand as she shook her head and they began at the beginning._

_....................................................................................................................................................................._

The next morning Mai greeted the day with a smile and a cheerful heart, as always. But this morning she possessed more energy than usual and she knew it was due to Gene. Such a vivid dream. Why couldn't they meet in real life? A gentleman at that. Apparently he'd been raised with manners. The way in which he treated her, spoke to her. Reverently. Yet not once had he treated her like a piece of glass. Someone like him was a keeper. If only he was around.

If only......

Mai's phone rang shattering her thoughts. "Bou-san. How are you?" She listened as her friend recounted his band's latest gig and groupie fest. One thing about about Takigawa...he treated his groupies with respect and didn't abuse them or misuse their trust. Takigawa was one of the last original nice guys.

He was also the only guy she'd ever dated. It was mostly friendly, never serious in an on again- off again manner. He, like Gene, treated her with respect. Like she had a brain. Like she wasn't a piece of eye candy. Go figure. Where were all the decent guys going to nowadays?

"Yes, I can meet you for one of our "play days" as you like to call them." Mai teased him as she laughed. "Good thing I'm an heiress you know, or I'd have to go get a job to fund all our dates, you know?" She laughed again, her happiness so contagious her friend could feel it on the other end. She glanced at the clock. It was a little after eight am. "Give me about an hour and we'll meet here, at my place." Twirling a lock of hair around her finger, she cemented their plans and bid him goodbye.

After taking a languid shower and drying off, she picked out a pair of jeans, a pink long sleeved shirt and a dark green tshirt to layer over that.

Finally, after an hour, she was dressed and waiting. She was eager. The petite brunette was never entirely positive where the adventurous monk would take her. In the past he'd taken her to the park, shopping, camping and various other places. The man was handsome, courteous, romantic, thoughtful and very spontaneous. One who'd make a terrific husband someday.

They were just friends passing time and keeping each other company, that's all. She knew the day would come when his attentions would be directed elsewhere. Mai could only hope that one day she'd have the chance for happiness, even if it was fleeting.

"_I've been waiting for you, Mai."_

She couldn't stop thinking about his words. They haunted her. After all this time, why had someone else come to her? And why of all people was it this Gene? What was so special about the handsome male? And his remark about waiting for her confounded her further. He had never specified how long he'd been waiting or why. Nor had he mentioned one little nagging question.....why her?

Frowning slightly, Mai sighed at the puzzle within. Everything seemed complex and uncertain yet she was positive the answers were easier than the questions. Maybe she just had to ask the right ones.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts and distracting her from her extremely good looking dream source.

Grabbing her purse, she greeted the former monk at the door, taking his arm and off they went.

Hours later the petite brunette returned home exhausted. Takigawa had surprised her by taking her to one of his band's gigs following supper. She'd been gone all day! It was almost ten pm. Talk about an all day and a very late evening.

Night penetrated the space between the white blinds, allowing shadows to fall across the room giving her a slightly creepy feeling. Now she wished she wasn't alone; feeling as if the shadows were reaching for her, but that was impossible. There were no ghosts here. Unless the one in her mind counted.

Apparently, Bou-san's exorcism stories were rising to the surface, clouding her mind and causing fear where there was no reason for it. Damn you, Bou-san, she mentally reprimanded the monk. Curse your stories, causing me to be scared in my own apartment.

Rolling her eyes at her foolishness she hurried to her bedroom, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She wondered if she'd see Gene again. At least he would keep all thoughts of shadows and evil away. In her dream, he'd occupied every thought, leaving room for nothing else.

Slowly she felt herself drifting away, welcoming sleep with arms open wide.

_................................................................................................................................................................._

_Standing in the darkness, Mai glanced around anticipating his arrival. Unaware of time passing by, she kept waiting, hoping, he wouldn't disappoint her. That he'd keep his promise to her. Their last meeting had been short, but sweet. Would he be able to stay longer? Would she?_

_Mai sighed sadly. It seemed he wasn't here, nor was he going to be. A familiar, painful twinge pinched hard in her heart. I get attached too easily, she thought. It's not fair._

"_I guess I'll forever be alone", she said aloud, yet to no one, as no one else was there._

"_Never alone, Mai." His voice corrected her. "I'll always be near."_

_Her loneliness lifted as she heard his voice. He'd said he'll always be near. She didn't understand how he could easily make such a vow. _"_Will you?" She questioned, doubt in her voice and heart._

"_Yes."_

_Inhaling deeply, her brown eyes regarded him anxiously. "Just how near are you? Near enough to meet outside our dreams? And how can you promise you'll always be there to protect me, like you told me last night? What if something were to happen to you? I've only just met you, yet I feel I've known you a lifetime. Why is that, Gene? Why do I feel this way? I'm so confused!"_

_Gene's dark blue eyes watched her, knowing the anguish she felt, feeling the stirrings of a past she didn't know, haunting echoes coming back for them both._

_Taking her gently in his arms, his voice soft and comforting, "I'm a lot closer than you think." His strong arms tightened around her slight frame, which was shaking. _

"_I'll always protect you, Mai, whatever happens; whether I'm alive or dead, I'll protect you with everything that I have," he swore fiercely._

_She smiled and blinked hard, forcing back tears. "Will we ever see each other?"_

"_Not right now", he answered. "There are reasons outside your knowledge, but maybe one day..."_

_Gene couldn't bear the pain in her eyes. She had to come to the truth in her own time; the past would reconcile when she was ready. He only wished he could alleviate her worry, her pain and tell her everything, but he couldn't. If she didn't discover the past on her own it'd defeat the purpose of him finding her, him being there. More importantly, no one else could ever know about her, save one. And he'd only use that card only if something did indeed happen to him._

_The duo stayed in each other's embrace, afraid to move. That the dream world around them would shatter, rendering them apart, the link interrupted; leaving them in a world where sleep provided the only peace either could find._

"_Can't we stay?"_

_He smiled sweetly. "You know the answer to that, Mai," he chided gently. _

"_One day....I'll hold you to your promise." She told him firmly. She pulled back slightly to glance at his angular features. He was so beautiful it hurt. She'd always been plain, and next to him... she was downright average._

"_I'll be waiting for that day." He leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead; smirking as she blushed, her face shocked. "You're the one who's beautiful, Mai. I only wish you could see yourself as I do."_

"_Maybe one day I will", she admitted hesitatingly._

_Gene's eyes narrowed, his posture tense._

_Concerned, she asked him, "What's wrong, Gene?"_

"_Nothing." His voice tight with anger, his eyes searched around them, finally seeing the shadows approaching, hunting them. "Mai, you must go now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Danger's here. Shadows. The very thing I'm trying to hide you from. Please, go while there's time", he urged her._

_Worried, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She'd never been this forward, but her sixth sense told her it was now or never. _

_He responded in kind, smiling as she ended the kiss, so sweet and innocent. "One day, Mai..." Gene's voice trailed away._

"_One day", she agreed._

_Blue eyes watched regretfully as her slender form slowly faded, the emptiness she'd left behind pressing heavily on his chest. But he was out of time. Coolly switching off his emotions, he took a breath. Turning to face his enemy, he glared hatefully at the inky form before he smirked and faded from its reach._

_....................................................................................................................................................................._

Next morning:

June 21st.........

Mai sat at her favorite cafe` sipping a steaming cup of tea. Her mind was still pondering last night's dream and the fact that she'd kissed a guy. A guy she didn't really know. Her hand automatically flew to her heart. Somehow, he felt familiar. Safe. How could she possibly know that? They'd only met twice; only in dreams, making everything harder to deal with.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, distracting her from her problematic life. The sound...she couldn't forget it. It couldn't be, could it?

Leaping to her feet, her eyes skimmed over the area, leading her to the counter where a tall, thin male with ebony colored hair was placing an order. She watched as the clerk handed him his drink and his change.

The moment he turned from the counter their eyes locked. Blue met brown. Shock quickly morphed into surprise, and Mai let out a delighted squeal. Wearing entirely nothing but black, the clothes only adding to his charm and handsome appeal. It _was_ him. Her breath caught in her throat, heart pounding wildly as she gazed at the bedazzling wonder who had effectively captured her attention in so short a time.

Forgetting her tea, she ran straight into his arms almost spilling his coffee in her exuberance.

"Gene! Oh my god, it's really you," she cried.

"Same here," he replied with a grin. After their shared dream last night, he was still trying to avoid meeting her face to face. He'd told her that much last night. But maybe fate was giving a nudge and he should listen. Hugging her tightly, he smiled, thanking fate for this chance. One they may never get again.

The two of them, arm in arm, made their way to Mai's abandoned table and her forgotten tea.

Mai couldn't hold back the enthusiasm she felt. Truthfully, she felt overwhelmed with emotion. He was here. With her. To think she didn't have to wait that long for him....Maybe my luck's turning around, she thought, for once. She was having difficulty believing that Gene was really here with her. Yet here he was. Every bit as handsome as in her dreams.

"How often do you come here?"

Sipping her tea she replied, "All the time. They have the best tea. And you?"

"I've been coming here for quite some time. Where do you think I first saw you?" Dark eyes shined with unrestrained merriment, and honesty.

"You've been watching me? All this time?" She felt pleased, if not slightly unnerved that he'd been watching her and she never knew. "How long?"

"Long enough."

Groaning, Mai slapped his arm. "Can't you give me a straight answer? Vagueness doesn't become you, you know?"

"No, but you can't deny you're attracted to the mystery," he quipped.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"So what shall we do today?"

His question caught her off guard. "Huh?"

Laughing, he caressed her hand softly. "We're finally here, Mai. _Together_," he emphasized with a slight squeeze of her hand. "Let's do something, you and I. I've waited so long for this moment that I don't want to waste a second."

Nodding in agreement, Mai said, "Neither do I."

Gene observed the girl sitting next to him, amused by her teasing, his curiosity piqued by the inquisitive Mai Taniyama. Inevitable as it was, he was certain it wouldn't be long before she began her inquisition, wanting to know everything, down to the people in his family. And that he wasn't prepared for. Feeling selfish, he wanted time alone with her before being forced to share with his parents..... and his twin brother.

Never before had he wanted something, or someone, so badly. He wanted her so badly he could almost taste her. Wanted her so badly that he was willing to hide her from the one other person in the world who was as important to him as Mai.

Allowing excitement to rule her emotions, the petite brunette stood to her feet, her hand still in Gene's possession. They disposed of their drinks and went in search of activities to fill the day.

Two weeks later....

For the next two weeks Gene and Mai were inseparable. He even slept over at her apartment a few nights, as they'd watched movies and talked late into the night, both reluctant to end the night.

During this time she experienced strange dreams during the day, albeit brief ones. She wasn't sure what to make of them. At times, she and Gene were in a different time, dressed in different clothing; there was something there, but the harder she dug, it seemed, the harder it became to see. She decided for the time being to keep her dreams from Gene until she figured out just what the hell was going on. After all, he wouldn't give her any information to go on, saying things would come in time. But whose time? And when?

Late that night, a dream came to Mai distressing her so greatly that she could barely breathe. She woke in a panic, tears streaming, her body shaking with fear; the sheet quivering atop her bare body.

Laying beside her Gene had woken, wrapping his arms about her, and urged her to tell him what was wrong.

Large brown eyes, filled with tears, peered panic-stricken into his blue ones. Her body trembled in his arms and he kissed her lips softly, applying more pressure, as his tongue slid along her bottom lip and her mouth parted easily. If he didn't calm her.....she would never reveal what had frightened her so.

Mai abruptly broke their kiss, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. Her tears quietened to sobs.

"Tell me", he said.

Mai exhaled heavily, her pain unrelenting. "I dreamed you were in town," she said tearfully, "and that I was with you. We were shopping and went to cross the street when a car came speeding from nowhere." Moisture gathered in her eyes again, clear streams spilling rapidly down her pale skin. "You pushed me out of the way and the car hit you."

Giving a small chuckle, he replied, "Don't worry, Mai. It was only a dream." He stroked her arm lightly.

"But don't you see, Gene? In my dream....you died! I watched the entire thing unfold. I held you as you bled to death in the street! I kissed you as you took your last breath."

"I'm here, Mai. I won't leave you. It was just a dream." He tried to sound reassuring, convincing, but he was aware of his failure. He just didn't know how to proceed with comforting her, trying to persuade her to forget her dream.

"That's the thing about my dreams. Anyone who's ever been close to me.....I've had dreams where horrible things happened to them- they all ended up dead, Gene! Every last one of them. My dreams are real, you know that better than anyone. You've been there; that's how we met. I can't just discount this as easily as you."

She couldn't shake the foreboding feeling piercing her soul. She knew down to the depths of her heart their time was limited. At the same time, she refused to allow this feeling to detract her from the man at her side. She couldn't let it win. She had a nagging sensation that all this was connected to the past, but how? He'd said that it'd come in time, and according to her dream time was a commodity they had precious little of.

Shadows fell and she surrendered to Gene's touch, enthralled by the sound of his voice.

"We'll get through this, I promise, Mai."

Holding her close, he kissed her tenderly, prompting her to join him in creating a much more pleasant dream.

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Will Mai's dream become reality? What is the truth that Gene is hiding? The answers shall be revealed in due time.....as Gene would say. ;) Things will be revealed in the next chapter, however, not quite all of them. I'm not particularly certain how many chapters this'll be.


	2. Fate's Twisted Hand

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one! I appreciated your thoughts and , I'd like to thank those of you who just stopped by and took a peek. :) I only hope this chapter will be as interesting, if not more so, as chapter one. This chapter has an adult situation in it but it's nothing to revealing. Just thought I'd warn anyone who didn't want to read it.

Oh, and for those of you who have the song 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation or their song 'Pale'...I'd listen to one of them or both of them as you read the segment labeled July 3rd. I was listening to Leona Lewis' 'Bleeding Love' as I wrote it. Let me know if it helps enhance the reading. Enjoy....

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt or it's characters. I only wish I'd been brilliant enough to bring it to life. :)

Haunting Echoes

Chapter 2: Fate's Twisted Hand

**London, England**

**Six months later.................................**

"Noll, have you spoken to Gene lately?"

Oliver "Noll" Davis glanced up from the book currently occupying his attention, "No, mother, I haven't. I haven't heard from him in some time. Months really. Since he left for Japan, I've heard not one syllable from him, except for the day he left."

His tone unflappable, cool, maybe one could say uncaring, but that was just Noll. He was as calm and serious as Gene was social, always smiling; never lacking in opportunity to tease his twin. They were as different as night and day. Even their clothing reflected their personal style: Gene always wore dark colors, mostly blue or black and Noll mostly wore white, a contrast to his pale skin.

Their mother, Luella Davis, smiled as she clasped her hands together in her lap. "Do you think he's found a girl, Noll? Maybe this is why we've not heard anything from him this long while." The hope in her voice unmistakable. His mother....ever the matchmaker.

"I'm not making assumptions of that level when it comes to him, but I wouldn't be surprised," he remarked dryly. His attention fell back to his book; it's contents enrapturing him in regards to new information on studies performed in the area of Parapsychology: the effects of psychics and mediums repeatedly exposed to the supernatural, mainly spirits. Information that could be helpful for future cases, as he and Gene both worked at their parent's company, Shibuya Psychic Research, or, simply put SPR.

Smoothing her long, black hair, Luella stood to her feet, anxious to hear from her wayward son. It'd been too long. Way too long. Just what was he up to anyway? "I'll give him until morning and then I'm calling. I can't bear this silence any longer! What if something happens to him?"

Her anguish, and her words, caused Oliver to look up, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "I'll know. I'm sure he's fine, mother. He's most assuredly absorbed in a case. And we all know how Gene is when he's buried deeply in his work, more specifically, a perplexing case at that."

"You're probably right, Noll," she laughed nervously. "Not that you wouldn't know anything of being absorbed in an interesting case, now would you?" She asked her son, teasing him as only a mother could. "Are you certain, Oliver?" Her dark eyes became instantaneously serious.

He knew to what she was referring. "I know I am." He answered her with a small smirk, certain and all-knowing.

Noll watched his mother carefully. She seemed so exhausted, always worrying over his brother and his constant lack of communication. "Mother, why don't you go and rest? You'll feel better in the morning, I promise."

His request seemed more of a command but she didn't mind obeying this once. Sleep would alleviate her worried mind, at least for a few hours. Bidding her son goodnight she left him in the library reading his book; an intense expression stretched across his face.

**Japan**

**Early morning......**

Gene and Mai lay sleeping when the shrill ring of his phone interrupted their dreams.

Who could be calling this early? If it was one of their friends, they'd better have a really good reason for calling. Picking up the offending object he answered groggily. "Hello?"

He rolled his eyes as the person on the other end verbally assaulted him, demanding answers. Answers he wasn't sure he was prepared to give. Slipping from Mai's embrace, he grinned as she scooted closer, whispering in her sleep.

Exiting the room he closed the door softly behind him.

Gene's eyebrows rose as the cold voice demanded, "Where the hell have you been, Gene?! Mother's worried sick. You better have a damned good reason for not calling! She's disappointed, but at the same time she thinks you've found a girl; that's why you haven't phoned....because you're busy."

"Noll....can't you be a little bit more sensitive? It's still early here." Gene grinned as he indulged his typical laid-back personality, all the more to piss his twin off. One of life's greatest pleasures, he mused with a smile. It was obvious he was teasing his brother. He found it a rather fun game to play since he was the only one who could get under Noll's skin and irritate the hell out of him. No one could do it better. Not even their mother.

The voice paused, then resumed with icy tones.

"Frankly, Gene, I don't give a damn what time it is. I'm rather annoyed at your behavior, and for you upsetting her. This is a warning....you'd better call her later today, or so help me god, I'll board a plane for Japan and drag you back here to apologize."

Gene rubbed his face, sighing heavily at his brother's ultimatum. "Noll, you don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

Brief silence stretched across the line. "Mother was right." Oliver stated knowingly. "So....this is about a girl after all."

"Don't sound so angry, brother. She's a keeper. In fact, I've been making plans to bring her home and introduce her to you, mother and father. Her name's Mai," he added affectionately.

Meanwhile, back in Gene's bedroom, Mai awoke. Their bed felt cold and lonely. Upon waking, she discovered why. Gene was gone.

Tilting her head, listening carefully, she could her her lover speaking in a low, amused voice. Getting up, she crossed to the door and carefully cracked it open, trying to hear what he was talking about. Not just that, but she was curious to know the caller's identity. It was too early for any of their friends to be calling, she thought.

She heard Gene say, "Noll, you don't understand."

Noll? Who was Noll? What was going on? She continued listening, finding herself lost in confusion; their conversation spinning in circles until she heard Gene call the person brother. Brother? She wasn't aware of any family much less a brother. It seemed someone had some explaining to do whenever the call ended.

Mai felt a twinge of pride as her lover told his "brother" that she was a keeper, and that he'd intended on bringing her home to meet him and their parents. Once again, she felt a twinge of anger that he'd never divulged such important information. Then again, he wouldn't understand as he had family; she had none, being an orphan for many years. He didn't know the pain, the loneliness, that a solitary life brought.

"Noll, just be patient. I swear I'll call Mother today. Personally, I'd like to get a little more sleep."

"By all means, Gene, sleep while our mother worries herself to death; barely able to sleep, eat or concentrate, thanks to you."

Rolling his dark blue eyes Gene retorted, "Don't be a dramatic ass, Noll. Later. I'll call.... I swear."

His brother answered coldly, "You better, Gene. You're aware of the alternative."

Gene blinked and laughed softly as his brother slammed down the phone in his ear.

"A brother, huh? Sounds like you'd better start explaining."

Shit!

He turned slowly to face Mai, anger and hurt evident in her expression; sadness in her eyes as tears welled.

Taking her in his arms, Gene explained about his brother, his parents, everything but who his brother truly was. Neither of them were ready for that big a confession. Besides, what would she say if she knew his brother was none other than the famous psychic, Oliver Davis? In the past, it wasn't something which had gone over well. Some people could accept the supernatural and some couldn't. Just as some people could easily accept that others had abilities which were unexplainable, such as his and Noll's.

He also explained his reasons for keeping everything from her. It'd been out of love and selfishness. He wasn't ready to share her with anyone in his family, their friends were bad enough.

Tears still in her eyes, Gene stood, holding out his hand and said, "Come with me, Mai."

Still trying to assimilate his newest information, Mai nodded and took his hand. She knew he had her best interest at heart, where it counted. Not to mention she loved him and implicitly trusted him, refused to believe he'd indulge in hurtful duplicity. He may have kept secrets, but didn't everyone?.

That night Gene and Mai lay entwined; Gene slept peaceful, deep. Mai, on the other hand slept fitfully, occupied by terrors plaguing her within her dreams.

"No....no, please..." She whimpered helplessly, her fists wadding up the white sheet covering their bodies.

"No. Don't go, Gene, please don't go! NO...Gene! NO!!"

Gene woke, hearing her frantic pleas which increased to tearful screams. Shaking her gently, he said, "Mai, it's alright. It's just a dream. I'm here.....wake up. I'm here."

One hand moved to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her, comfort her. Lifting her chin, he tenderly kissed her, hoping it would tell her he was real; he was here and that everything was fine. Mai responded to his sensual, pleading ministrations. Her tears ceased, her breathing slowed and she hugged him tight.

"It's alright, Mai. You're safe."

"But are you, Gene?"

Her tear stained face sent a pang to his heart. "I am. I'm here, Mai. I promise you." His dark eyes regarded her seriously, but with love shining in their depths. "Tell me."

"It's the same damned dream," she admitted, frustration evident in her voice. Holding him tightly she whispered into his muscular chest, "The one where we're together and you're hit by a car; it ends with you being taken from me. Forever!" Mai sobbed, her small body wracked with pain and fear.

"Sh," Gene spoke lowly, soothingly. "Everything will be fine, Mai. Don't worry. You're okay now. I'm here with you; I won't ever leave you." He swore fervently.

Staring into her tear-filled brown orbs, Gene leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Applying more pressure, he whispered between kisses, "I'll make you forget, Mai. Forget this dream; forget everything but you and me."

She sighed as their kisses metamorphosed from chaste and comforting to desperate and passionate. Mai clung to Gene as his hands slid over her skin, carrying out his promise. To make her forget. He was accomplishing his goal and how!

"Forget, Mai....." Gene whispered as he seduced her, tantalized her senses, making her forget.

Mai felt a familiar heat building under her skin, within her body. She moaned as Gene's lips trailed down her throat and across her neck and down to her shoulder. Her hands automatically moved to his back, pulling him closer, gripping her lifeline as he seduced her mind, her body and her soul.

He'd wanted her to forget. With his talented hands, lips and body, he brought her to new heights, and for the duration of their joining, the rest of the night, she forgot everything but him.

**Several months later**

**July 3****rd****................................................................................................................................................**

"Happy birthday, Mai!"

She awoke to Gene's smiling face as he kissed her good morning, wishing her a happy birthday. She kissed him so sweetly and hugged him close, thanking him for his wishes and consideration.

The both of them lay tangled up in the sheets, giving credence to the wild night previous. A look of confusion took place of Mai's regular smile as she watched her lover reach into his bedside table, retrieving something, yet not allowing her to see it.

Taking one of her hands in his, he smiled nervously as he said, "Mai, I just want you to know that the last year has been the best year of my life. Aside from family, I felt so empty. I felt there was little in my future except work." He gave her a grin while continuing. "Meeting you changed that. I used to feel lonely; not quite whole, like I was missing my other half. But because of you....my search is over. I've found not only my other half but my soul- my life."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was saying; she knew exactly how he felt. For so long, she'd suffered the same afflictions, the same fears. Mai's attention returned to Gene as she waited for him to finish.

He reached behind his back and sat on his knees. "I know this isn't exactly the traditional way, nor the least bit romantic, but if feels right and that's all that matters." His blue eyes shone with such happiness that nothing could negate their sheen, their brilliance.

"Mai, I love you more than words could ever say, not that words would ever be enough, but I need to know....will you marry me, Mai Taniyama?" He fell silent awaiting her answer. He'd never been the patient type, just like his brother. Neither of them were really known for that virtue, especially Oliver.

Mai glanced down at the pear shaped diamond ring her lover slipped on her finger. Tears of joy streaked down her face, feeling her love for Gene reflecting in the stone's clear depths. Nodding her head, she whispered, "Yes, Gene, I'll marry you."

The two lovers hugged and kissed enthusiastically, their excitement burning up the early morning light.

"So, how'd your call go? Your mother alright?"

Mai peppered Gene with questions as he exited their bedroom, following the promised call home. She examined his face anxiously, wanting to hear everything.

"All's well," he replied calmly. "Mother's anxiety has been assauged for now, and I've also made arrangements for us to visit my family in England."

Mai launched herself into his arms, happiness abounding between them. "When?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Suddenly her face fell. Her eyes losing their luminescent glow.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Gene wasn't sure what caused the lapse in joy, or the negativity he abruptly felt emanating from her.

Swallowing hard, she asked him, "What if they don't like me? What if they're expecting a high class woman with family money of their own? What if-"

His lips cut off her questions, pressing lightly to hers; distracting her from her insecurity. Pulling back, disconnecting their lip to lip contact, "They'll love you, Mai. Don't worry. We love each other and everything else is inconsequential. You're what matters to me."

Relaxing somewhat, she smiled as his words gave her encouragement. "And you're what matters to me," she returned. "So, what are we going to do today, with it being my birthday and all?" Her brown eyes twinkled, losing all signs of anxiety.

"Get dressed. We're going out." He replied, feeling such exuberance it couldn't be contained. It was all due to the petite brunette in his arms. She gave so much, yet asked for nothing in return. That was Mai.

Later, the duo were casually strolling down the street after eating lunch at their favorite bistro. Holding hands, laughing and talking, nothing seemed to bother Mai or Gene as they stopped in several various shops, purchasing a few things here and there.

Mai's attention became occupied as she glanced around, a bad feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach; a fear she couldn't explain overwhelming her emotions. Clutching Gene's hand tighter as they moved, she swallowed hard, her head swiveling back and forth, attempting to figure out why this place seemed so familiar to her.

"Mai, there's your favorite chocolate store. Let's go," he said, pulling her from the sidewalk and they began to cross the street.

Oh, god, no! Knowledge slammed into her, the reason this place was so familiar. Feelings of nightmarish dejavu` crept up, taking her within its grasp. "Gene, let's do the chocolate shop some other time," She protested.

"Nonsense." Gene looked at her strangely. He knew something was bothering her. He'd noticed the way she kept looking around, fear in her eyes, taking away her smile and worrying her. "It'll be fine, Mai. Let's hurry."

As they reached the street's median, a black car came barreling towards them and Gene reacted instantly.

"Mai!" A strong sense of apprehension swept over him, frightened for her life, Gene pushed her towards the sidewalk, in the direction of the chocolate store. He watched as the force behind his thrust sent her flying, her head striking the sidewalk and her eyes closed for a moment, causing doubt, making him wonder if that was the right thing to do. However, Gene hadn't much time for pondering this as the car grew closer.

Mai felt Gene's fear as he pushed her towards the sidewalk, her balance affected as she struck her head on the concrete. Her eyes shut; the blow causing dizziness and a momentary disorientation. Her eyes reopened just in time to see him smile at her before the car slammed into his body, sending him flying into the air and tossed to the ground like a rag doll.

"Gene!! No..." She screamed his name while watching helplessly as the whole scene played out before her. "No, Gene!" She hurried to her feet and ran to him, tears streaking down her pale face. Kneeling down beside his battered body, she placed his head gently in her lap and stroked his ebony hair.

Gene was broken. He was hurting everywhere but no more than in his heart. He was dying in more ways than one. His heart was bleeding, as was his body. He could feel her tears raining onto his face washing away rivulets of blood from the numerous cuts on his face. He could feel her anguish as his own. He inwardly raged at the skies. Why? He'd found happiness; Mai had found happiness, only to have it stolen. God knows he didn't want to leave her; now it appeared he had no choice. He had to break the promise he made her...that he'd never leave her. That hurt more than the physical pain piercing his body, radiating all over. The pain inside was nothing listening to Mai's tears, her pleas, for him to stay. This was heaven and hell at the same time. This was his torment, shouldering all of their emotions. Utter hell. But he had to stay strong for her; he had to get her through this.

"Gene, please stay with me. Look at me," she pleaded. "Look at me, Gene! Please...." His midnight blue eyes stared back at her, filled with agony and love.

His hand reached up to shakily caress her cheek and she leaned down to kiss his blood coated lips. She withdrew as coughing spasms racked his thin body, and she knew he was attempting to hide his pain as he refused to cry out.

"I ...love you....Mai," he whispered and she kissed him again.

Smiling through her tears, her breaking heart, she said, "As I love you, Gene." Their lips met in one last passionate plea- for her to live and for him to stay, only it wasn't meant to be.

Gene inhaled a couple of ragged breaths, then his body stilled, his breaths ceased.

Mai's head rested gently on his cheek, continuously pleading with him when she felt his body become still. She listened to his chest. No heartbeat. Checking for a pulse, she felt for the carotid artery. Nothing. No pulse. No nothing. He was gone. Gene was truly gone! With that, Mai threw her head back and screamed, her cries the proof of her pain.

Her shock so great, she didn't feel the rain suddenly falling, pelting both her and Gene's bodies. She wished the driver of the runaway car had stayed and run over her, too.

Before she knew it, a man was pulling her away from Gene. "No! Don't touch me! I have to be with him," she yelled tearfully. "I have to....."

The man identified himself as a police officer and requested her to come with him.

"I can't. Don't take him away from me," she said, tears rolling down her face. "He's all I have. We were to be married. Today's my birthday, you see, and we were engaged just this morning..." Mai's stricken voice failed her and she couldn't say anything more for the moment.

"Come with me, Miss and we'll take care of everything." The officer pulled her away from Gene while the EMT's verified his death and pulled a black sheet over his pale, bleeding form. The man gently guided Mai away from the scene, he didn't want her to watch the rest for he believed she'd collapse. She was on the verge of it now, as it was.

**Back in England.....................................................................................................................................**

Oliver "Noll" Davis tore through his closet, searching for something presentable to wear. All his best shirts were at the cleaners and he had a presentation/lecture today, and it seemed he had nothing to wear. "Damn," he muttered.

An idea struck him. Hurrying towards Gene's room, his eyes took in the perfectly straight room, containing books, his computer, yet with all the possessions here...it was empty. He often wondered when Gene would return for good. He knew he was coming in a couple of weeks with his girlfriend, Mai, but he wished that whatever happened between the two of them...Gene would move back, bringing Mai with him if that's what it took.

Throwing open his twin's closet, flipping through the various shirts, he found a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Pulling it gingerly from it's hanger, feelings of pain, fear and emptiness assailed him. Closing his eyes he felt the familiar sinking feeling, his psychometry stepped in, leaving him no choice as he watched the scene unfold, feeling distraught as the vision ended.

Downstairs the phone began to ring.

Running from his brother's room, he went in search of his mother. He needed her. He needed to tell her. He could only hope the news wouldn't kill her.

Oliver ran through all the rooms eventually finding his parents in the library, his mother setting the phone in its cradle with a shocked expression on her face.

"Noll-" she began, her voice trembling, her expression lost to shock.

"Gene's dead, mother." He blurted out Gene's fate, not meaning to sound so callous, it just happened to spill from his lips before he could stop it.

"How did you know, Noll?" Her heart broken, she watched her remaining son sadly, wondering how he could've known as they'd only discovered Gene's fate.

"I touched one of his shirts....I saw everything. I witnessed his death. I saw...." His words trailed off, his emotions so out of control.

"Noll," another voice spoke from the shadows, "get yourself under control. You know what'll happen should you allow your emotions free reign." His friend and bodyguard, Kouji Lin warned him. Lin turned to the Davis'. "I'll make arrangements immediately for Japan."

Martin Davis nodded somberly at the tall Chinese man and thanked him. He held his wife as she sobbed. At least she was free to cry, to scream, if she chose. Unfortunately, Oliver had no such option. The house would be torn apart, no telling what else would occur, should he indulge his current mood.

Some time later the foursome was packed, ready to head to the airport and to Japan.

Finally on the plane that would lead them to their destination, everyone but Noll slept. He stared out the window, a hard glint flashing in his blue eyes. "I'll find whoever did this Gene," he silently swore. I'll find the bastard and make him pay."

Reclining his seat, Noll slipped on a pair of headphones and closed his eyes, wondering what else awaited him in Japan. As the music played, his eyes grew heavy and he succumbed to the waiting darkness.

A/N: Ok....that's chapter 2 for you. Next chap: Mai meets Gene's family face to face. How do you think she'll react to Noll? And what kind of interaction will they have? Will Noll acquire help in his quest to find Gene's murderer? Next chapter: Face to Face.

**Also, sorry this was so long but I couldn't really stop myself. Hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable. Please read and review... .. Have a great weekend everyone! :)


	3. Face To Face

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Shortly after my last posted chapter I had been hospitalized due to severe dehydration and acute renal failure (my kidney's weren't working) and I was essentially a very sick person for the last several months. Now, all's well and I thought I'd try to get an update in for those of you still reading.

Also, this hasn't been checked...just a warning. So no flaming....

Haunting Echoes

Chapter 3:: Face to Face

Mai tossed fitfully in her sleep.

Over and over, yesterday's scene replayed in her mind: her screams, reaching for Gene as the car struck him, the sound more piercing than her screams, the sight of his body falling, crumpled to the asphalt, blood streaming from his mouth, his body broken. All the sights and sounds combined for a frightful, mental over stimulation.

The only reason she allowed herself to sleep, to experience this, was to hear his voice one final time, to feel his kiss one last time. Those were the only things that made it slightly bearable, despite the massive whole in her heart. If she was honest with herself, the reason she didn't want to wake: she didn't want to be alone, to return to her solitary existence. For a time, Gene became her existence, her world; now, just like him, it was gone, shaken to the very core.

She awoke as someone shook her. She slowly became aware of a voice calling her name. He sounded rather worried.

"Mai? Mai, what is it? Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes there was Takigawa on her bed, shaking her fiercely. His eyes worried, he asked here again what was wrong.

"Just a bad dream, Bou-san; nothing more," she replied, her eyes watering, tears slipping free from their prison.

"Tell me," he said calmly, seeing her pain and knowing he could do nothing made him angry. Mai was such a kind and loving person. She was someone who didn't deserve this, nor had Gene. He'd met him a couple of times and had immediately liked him. Fate had certainly handed her a shitload of lemons, and now it was up to her to drown in the flood, or make lemonade.

Mai told him about her dream. The tears, shouts and and questions flowed, her body quivering as she told her closest friend the horror mixed with beautiful pain- the pain relived every time, in her dreams, she held Gene, heard his voice, kissed his lips.

"Bou-san, I love him so much. This is so unfair! What did I do to deserve this? What did Gene do?"

"No one deserves this, Mai. No one. It just happened. Give yourself time. Grieve. Accept his death; that he's gone, and when you're ready....move on. People do it every day. They have to. They have to because there is no other choice."

His handsome face somber, his usually eyes alight with laughter now weighted heavily in sorrow observed her suffering before stating wisely, "Mai, you have to keep going. You give up...you're as good as dead. That's not living, Mai, that's merely existing; if you call call it such." Takigawa took a deep breath and mental plunge, "_He _didn't want that for you. None of us do." His smiled gently, his eyes kinder, losing a portion of their sadness, "You have to pick up the pieces and continue with life. I'll be here to help you; you know that."

"I know you're right. But in my heart, I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on. It's just so hard!" She cried out and lay her head against his shoulder, the weight of her pain, her sorrow so great.

He ruffled her brown hair and said, "Not yet, you won't. Like I said, Mai, give yourself time. Everything's so fresh, so painful. You won't be able to force yourself to forget him in one day. It might even take years. I don't know. It's different for everyone," he finished sagely.

The monk hugged her close. "Just don't forget that I'm still here, and that I'm here for you. Always."

"That's just what he said," she cried sadly. "He promised me, and now he's gone."

Taking a breath, he patiently gave her a small smile. "We aren't guaranteed a tomorrow, Mai, only today. We should live it to the fullest extent; don't hold back because you never know if today's the last day you'll exist. Don't fall into the trap, like others, believing we have all the time in the world; we don't. Live for today, Mai. Let that guide you; let it be your new motto.

Mai looked at the light in his eyes, feeling a tiny stirring of hope. Maybe she could do this. At least if she had his help, and support. "Live for today, huh?"

He nodded, giving her encouragement.

"I will try, Bou-san, but that's all I can promise, all I can give, for now."

"That's all I ask."

The duo glanced at each other in puzzlement as the doorbell rang.

"Mai, are you expecting company?"

Her brown eyes wide and confused, she shook her head. She clutched the sheet to her chest and inhaled. Gene's scent assailed her senses, taking her away. She didn't notice that Bou-san had answered the door.

Several voices spoke lowly; she couldn't discern the words, or their purpose, so she closed her eyes and allowed herself to start drifting back to sleep.

"Mai?"

"Huh?"

Drowsily she raised her head from the pillow to glance at the monk through bleary eyes. "Bou-san? What is it?"

He wore a strange expression; one might even identify it as consternation or mystification. "Mai, do you know a Kazuya Shibuya?"

Lightly she nibbled at her bottom lip, staring at the paper in Takigawa's hand, pondering her acquaintances far and near. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

Left hand on his hip, he handed her the paper. "We've been summoned to his office tomorrow at ten am."

"Well, maybe he was an acquaintance of Gene's. I guess we shouldn't be rude. You'll accompany me, right?" She questioned him nervously, uncertain.

"Wouldn't dream otherwise," he returned with a smirk. He pulled her from her bed into a snug embrace. "I promised I wouldn't leave you to deal with this on your own. Your my best friend, Mai." His deep voice dropped away, leaving the rest unsaid.

Mai smiled for the first time since Gene's accident and took a deep breath in, exhaling harshly. "Well, I guess I better get ready for a meeting tomorrow, right," she breathed, her countenance a little too bright, too forced.

Takigawa informed her that he was running home to retrieve clothes and personal items, as he was staying over. He just didn't feel it appropriate to leave her to her own devices, consider the horrific nightmares that was the source of the young woman's affliction; not to mention the centralization of them being her fiance`s tragic death.

"Mai, I'll return in about an hour's time. If you need me...." he held up his cell phone, feeling satisfaction at her acknowledgment. Turning, he opened the door and closed it behind him, the sound so loud, so hollow; the click of the lock echoing with finality.

Mai sighed and decided to try to sleep while he was gone. Maybe, for once, the nightmares would stay away. She could wish. Everyone knew the old adage about wishes and horses. If she had one right now, she sure would ride.

* * *

Mai heard voices around her. Some were distorted, some clear. Globes of multicolored lights flowed around her, all other surroundings were black. She narrowed her eyes and could see nothing else for the lights.

Where was she? What kind of dream was this?

'Oh, god!'

Realization struck her, and she suddenly felt nauseated, her petite frame trembling with fear.

"Nee-chan?"

A child's voice echoed from the never-ending obscurity. Several other small voices joined the first swelling in volume.

"Who's there", Mai cried out timidly. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself," she demanded despite the fear attempting to surge, to choke her.

"Here I am, nee-chan," came the voice in a sing-song manner.

There stood a little boy approximately six years old with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled so sweetly. Dark blue orbs lit up from the power of his smile. "We've been waiting for you, Mai."

Her eyes opened wide. "H-how did you my name?"

"We know everything. We've observed you for some time. How do you think you've managed to escape so many accidents?" His face became angry. "Evil wants you, Mai. We've protected you thus far, even using the human to continue our agenda."

Bile rose in her throat. The knowledge that Gene had died for someone's agenda caused a fury to rise within. "You _used_ him? His death was your fault!" Her accusatory glare burned. "Why didn't you just let me die?!" She yelled, her pain interjected into each and every word. "Everyone I've ever loved died tragically and mysteriously- never any true explanation, except Gene! I'm tired of being alone! I'm all alone..."

A bright light encompassed the young child, causing Mai to shield her eyes, as his voice lowered, changing tones, he stated calmly, "Mai, you've never been alone. I've always been with you."

The radiance disappeared.

"Gene!"

Mai launched into his arms and held him tight, tears streaming freely, although happy to be in his arms once again. "I can't believe you're here," she whispered joyfully, kissing his face, his lips.

"Was that child you?"

He nodded. "We are many. We are whoever we're needed to be."

"_We_?" Who are "we"?" Mai was perplexed by Gene's ambiguous statement.

He simply smiled. "I've been many, as have you. I've always watched over you, guarded you, and most importantly....loved you. I've been more than one, always. Look to the past for what you seek; the answers will find you there. But be cautious how deep you dig for certain elements strive to keep you ignorant of everything. Your lack of knowledge will be your downfall and their victory," he warned.

Mai inwardly swore. She hated riddles! Now, her life was at the center of one, depended on her solving one.

"Kazuya Shibuya."

The familiar name shot through her. Why would he mention him? Her mind automatically remembered the letter Bou-san handed to her earlier. "Kazuya Shibuya? What of him, Gene?" Suspicion loomed. Had Gene been mixed up in something when alive? Just who was this Shibuya? And what was his connection to her beloved?

"He can help you. More so, when the time comes, and the forces of evil have descended, he can protect you. He's the only one who can," Gene admitted honestly. Suddenly his attention seemed elsewhere.

Looking back to Mai, Gene knew he had to tell her something without revealing the full truth, which when wouldn't believe, not without help. He had to try. The love he felt for her filled his entire being, reminiscing the sweet, and unfortunately the bittersweet- their final parting, which pierced his heart, his soul as nothing else could.

Glancing into his face, she was stunned by the emotions in his eyes, on his face. He seemed to be in pain, and it appeared to be killing him. "Gene, what is it? What's wrong?" Her small hand reached up to cup his face, which he leaned into enjoying the warmth she offered.

Gene sighed heavily, his soul aching. "We're not really here, Mai."

"What?"

"We're not as we are; nothing's as it seems. You are in danger! I haven't surmised the specifics yet." He kissed her brow gently. "I can't believe you found this place, and all on your own," he chuckled lowly. "You're such a miracle, Mai, and you're not even aware- the raw talent you possess...."

"Do you mean the talent for getting those close to me killed?"

It was a dark joke; yet Gene didn't appreciate its humor. "Mai, something is pursuing you. It, alone, is to blame for the deaths of your loved ones, for me." He hugged her close, inhaling her scent, recommitting everything to memory, reluctant to release her, knowing when he did she'd have to wake before their adversary discovered their secret, unintended meeting and interfered.

"Mai, it's time to go."

"Go?" She was confused. "But, Gene, I just got here", she protested. "I want to stay just a little longer."

If only she knew how her words pierced him. Yes, he wanted her to stay. He wished she could stay forever, but not like this, not in this form. She wasn't prepared. There was danger in either world, yet here the danger was greatest, and she hadn't the slightest clue. If she stayed....the ramifications plagued him fiercely.

Adamantly he refused. "You must return. Some other time we'll meet, but for now you must go," he insisted.

Stubbornly she crossed her arms and refused to budge. "I'm staying."

A tired smile crept across his face briefly before it was gone again. His eyes and face apologetic, "Forgive me, Mai," he whispered wistfully. He reached out with his hand and lightly touched her forehead despite her protestations.

"No! Gene, let me stay, please! No!" With a determined expression she clung to him, refusing to relinquish her hold.

"That won't help you Mai. I'm already gone."

His regretful words barely reached her amidst her pleas and teas.

Her voice faded followed by her body, and Gene was left standing alone amongst the dark engulfed by pain, anger and grief.

* * *

Mai woke, tears streaming, throat raw, body worn. She looked over to the window; it was still dark. Bou-san should be back any time now.

Such a vivid dream! Just like all the rest. She'd really felt as if she and Gene existed together on that dream plane. Inexplicably he'd been mysterious at times, and others....just like he'd always been- loving and eager. Curiosity speaking, she wondered why he'd tell her to search the past for the answers she sought? What answers? What questions? Confusion abounded more than ever, obscuring her view of everything, including him.

She took a drink of water and snuggled back into her covers, and she could've sworn like it felt as if Gene was there with her beside her, yet she knew better. Her hand reached out and caressed his side of the bed, sighing. But deep inside she felt this new awareness bubble to the surface. Maybe she would eventually be all right. And she fell back to sleep with the slightest of smiles on her face.

**The next morning.......................................................................................................................................**

Mai and Takigawa stood outside a large well-kept two story brick building; the door had black letters written neatly across frosted glass: Shibuya Psychic Research. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Takigawa opened the door, holding it for her, waiting for her summon her courage to enter. She didn't fail him.

Running a nervous hand through shoulder-length brown hair, she inhaled then exhaled quickly before stepping into the building. "Best to get this over with,"she stated firmly.

Soon she found herself and Takigawa sitting on a black thick cushioned sofa, awaiting the rather infamous Shibuya. Their attention turned to the front door as it opened and a small bell jingled allowing the proprietors to know they had company.

Both Takigawa and Mai's mouths fell open as the well dressed, handsome couple strolled through the door. Both man and woman were fairly tall, possessing dark hair and soulful eyes. The woman had a slim figure, which carried off a blue sheath dress to match her eyes; her mouth seemed to smile although her eyes reflected pain. She thrust forward her hand to Mai.

"Luella Davis."

Mai took her hand, shaking it gently. "Mai Taniyama, Mrs. Davis."

Luella shook her head. "Please, call me Luella." Her gaze diverted to her friend and she asked, "And who may you be?"

"Houshou Takigawa, ma'am," he replied, while taking her hand and giving her a slight bow.

"Martin, can you believe this? We actually found a young man who possesses manners! Maybe he can rub off on-"

"Miss Taniyama, I'm Martin Davis. You may call me Martin."

She nodded. "Well, if I'm to call you Martin, then you must call me Mai. It's only fair," she agreed with a hint of a smile, as she noted his handsome, angular features, his dark eyes seemingly capable of so much mischief, and yet they, too, held so much pain.

Mai clasped her hands over her knees. "Now, I apologize for rushing things, but I must get down to business as there's several things I must attend to today. May I ask how the two of you knew Gene? The three of you have the same last name, so there's some connection. And where is Mr. Shibuya? More importantly, who is he, and how were he and my fiance` acquainted?" Her brown eyes adopted a harder glint, steeling herself for the truth.

Silence echoed loudly in the large room. The couple exchanged glances filled with uncertainty and fear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis was Gene's parents, and I, myself, am another connection altogether."

Upon hearing the new voice which split the silence, Mai felt her traitorous heart race at its sound, so familiar, yet not. Her head jerked towards the source to see a tall, lean man with ebony hair and violet blue eyes. The same eyes she'd found herself lost in over the last year.

How was this possible? The man standing before her appeared every inch the image of her Gene, but his expression was cold, his eyes colder, reminiscent of a storm on the verge. His voice cool, not welcoming, not warm like a fire in the winter, its sound disturbing to her ears, her heart. She wanted to weep at the unfairness, at the injustice.

Standing shakily to her feet, Mai approached him. "Who are you," she asked quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kazuya Shibuya."

Then everything went dark.

A/N: That's it for now. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long next time. Also, there will be more Mai and Naru interaction. This chap..I just wanted to get them face to face. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. I've still got several chapters to go on this, just a little fyi. Hope you guys have a great weekend, and if enough people review, I'll give you guys an early Christmas present. I'll put out another chapter in the next week or so. :) Anyway, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First, I'd like to thank the following for not only reading my story, but reviewing. Your input and encouragement is greatly appreciated! You guys are awesome! :)

-Burnin angel-

Flamegirl5500

aniAngelxx

Jade Starlight

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan

MagicalMagician

xXjessXx

Jaz-147

Haunting Echoes

Chapter 4:

An awkward silence stretched in the room as the Davis', Lin and Takigawa watched over a sleeping Mai. She looked so terribly small and pale, her face pinched at times, almost as if experiencing a nightmare. Moans, pitiful and slight, spilled from her lips, brunette hair tossing slightly about on a beige couch.

"Gene."

Luella gasped as her deceased son's name was spoken. "Martin-"

"I know, Lu. We must be patient."

Noll quietly observed his parents and Lin, who was watching Mai with narrowed eyes. Apparently this young woman had a connection with his brother that was as strong as blood, if not more.

He reached out and laid his hand on her arm amidst Takigawa's and his parents protests. They didn't think it'd be a good idea. Mai could suffer a psychic breakdown to accompany her physical one. Regardless, he had to know. He had to know if she could reach Gene on another plane, had to see if she possessed the abilities that his brother had intimated over the phone.

Blue eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly, he joined her in the dream realm and was momentarily relieved to witness Mai and Gene conversing. He'd been skeptical about her, about her love for Gene, and would remain so until proven otherwise.

He felt like a twisted voyeur as he observed the happiness between the couple, then the ultimate despair and sadness as they were ripped apart, thrusting himself and Mai back into the conscious realm.

Mai's brown eyes glanced at him with betrayal and pain. "What do you want from me," she choked out as she sat up. She was still slightly shocked upon Gene's admission in their dream. Naru, or Mr. Shibuya, was his identical twin. Then again, she remembered he'd told her shortly before his untimely death about his family. In the throes of tragedy she'd temporarily forgotten.

"Work for me."

An akward silence took hold. Everyone glanced at the young man in astonishment.

Luella disbelieved that he could be so cold and heartless towards the young woman. "Noll, do you think that wise?"

"Why not?" he replied without hesitation, shrugging his shoulders with a small motion.

Mai was confused. "Noll? Is that another nickname? I thought it was Naru."

"It is," confirmed Martin. "He has several nicknames he's known by."

Mai nodded silently. Her piercing gaze stared solely at Noll. "Why shouldn't I work for you?" Her voice grew cooler. "How about every day that I'm around you I'd be reminded of the loss of the man that I love. Your voice puts me on edge; even though you sound like him...your voice is like winter. Also, I have no way to predict how you'd treat me, your deceased brother's fiancée. I'm left with no basis for comparison, and I don't even know you."

Her eyes began to water. "I don't even know what you do for a living! It's not something illegal, that much I do know." She hastily added, "I've always known things," her words softened; their sound dying away.

Noll smirked, rising to the challenge. "And how would you know?" he questioned her.

"I just know," she insisted. "I can't explain it; not without sounding ridiculous and improbable."

"Well, at least your vocabulary isn't a total loss, so far."

Noll's father snapped out his name in a whip of anger and his mother scolded him, reminding him he wasn't raised to be rude and insensitive.

Embers of anger began to build in her eyes. "Excuse me? I know some rather large words, and some very crass words- words that I'm tempted to use on you..." her words trailed off.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle my line of work and remain mentally intact."

"Noll!"

His parents shocked, they were rather displeased to see him pushing her this hard and in this manner. It was too soon, and he could possibly cause a break-down.

"Wanna bet?" She squared her shoulders and stood, glaring at him through narrowed eyes, her body tense, her anger palpable.

He'd pushed too far today. She'd prove him wrong, and she'd give him hell while doing it. The thought of bringing this arrogant prick to his knees, despite being Gene's twin, brought her a twisted sense of pride, a somewhat dark happiness.

Exhaling sharply, she spoke coldly, her tone matching his. "You're on. I'll prove that I can handle whatever it is you do while maintaining mental stability." She reached down to retrieve her purse. "Furthermore if I go crazy it'll be because of you, not your job."

Naru smirked, knowing he had her. "Be here tomorrow. 8Am sharp. I do not tolerate tardiness or idiocy very well. I will inform you as to your duties tomorrow."

He turned away and walked into his office, closing his door softly.

Everyone else in the room, aside from Mai, couldn't speak. They'd been rendered speechless. Naru's actions had shocked them in a rather large way. Even Mr. and Mrs. Davis were looking at each other, and then at Mai, in stunned disbelief. Lin, leaning against one of the walls, closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Takigawa's eyes were bulging, his lips pressed tightly, his displeasure expressed in every aspect of his tightly clenched fists, back ramrod straight, and a flush across his cheeks.

Crossing the room to Mai, he gently took her elbow and led her to the door. The duo bid everyone farewell, the door closing heavily behind them.

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short in comparison to the rest, but the next will make up for it. I also apologize for the lengthy delay in between updates. Next chapter will have everyone together on a case and the villain will make another appearance. I definitely have some plans in the works for this story. :) Until next time...


End file.
